1. Field Of the Invention
This invention relates to an archery accessory adapter which allows repeated mounting and demounting of an archery accessory from an archery bowriser, without tools, and without requiring lateral readjustment of the archery accessory after each mounting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional archery bowrisers typically have one or two bowriser bores for mounting archery accessories. An arrowrest is a typical archery accessory mounted in such a bowriser bore. Some conventional arrowrests may have a mounting shaft component which is threadedly engaged within the bowriser bore, and an arrow support component which enters the bowriser bore from the side of the bowriser opposite the mounting shaft, and detachably engages the mounting shaft. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,170,980, 4,732,135, and 5,148,796 teach such arrowrests.
Archery accessories are often demounted from a bow for various reasons, such as for transporting the bow. A problem arises when remounting an arrowrest on a bowriser, because the lateral position of the mounting shaft with respect to the bowriser will change from its last mounted lateral position, by virtue of the rotation of the mounting shaft as it is positioned within the bowriser bore. Thus, it is difficult to retain a precise lateral position of an archery accessory with respect to the bowriser when the entire accessory is demounted and then remounted on the bow. Even a slightly altered lateral position of an arrowrest can result in significant angular inaccuracies over a distance that an arrow travels when discharged from the archery bow. Thus, each time an archery accessory such as an arrowrest is demounted and then remounted with respect to an archery bow, the archer must engage in a time-consuming process to precisely readjust and set the lateral position of the mounting shaft. This calibration process can involve repeated trial arrow shootings and incremental adjustments of the mounting shaft within the bowriser bore until the optimal lateral position of the arrowrest is determined and set. In addition, readjusting an archery accessory often requires cumbersome tools which must be transported to and from the target or hunting field.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,841 teaches an arrow guide which includes a hollow threaded fastener that extends through a bowriser bore and engages a hinge plate which supports an arrowrest lever rod. To demount the entire accessory, the hollow threaded fastener is rotated from the bowriser bore, which necessitates lateral readjustment of the accessory after remounting.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,890,951, 4,748,964, and 5,042,450 teach various archery arrowrests. U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,137 discloses an arrow-centering device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,515 teaches a reversible arrow holder and arrowrest apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,977 teaches an elbow for attaching archery accessories such as stabilizers to archery bows. U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,961 discloses a universal bracket for mounting multiple archery accessories on an archery bow.
None of the above patents provide a solution to an archer's problem of expending considerable time and effort readjusting an archery accessory after remounting it on a bow.